


Руководство к действию

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), veliri



Series: Драбблы от R и выше [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рут нестандартные представления о проявлении любви и восхищения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руководство к действию

Рут на все готова ради Машины, это ее богиня, смысл жизни, безусловный авторитет. Рут сделает для Нее что угодно, получая приказы, Рут никогда не подвергает их сомнению, не задает вопросы, потому что очевидно: Она знает лучше, Она еще ни разу не ошибалась.

Но Рут хочется выразить свою любовь еще каким-нибудь образом, показать всю глубину и интимность переживаний. Вот только у Рут не все гладко в эмоциональной сфере (не зря же ее считают психопаткой), и ее методы взаимодействия с другими разумными существами порой кажутся... нестандартными.

Рут мягко, нежно улыбается, вытягиваясь на узкой мотельной кровати, в ногах пристроен раскрытый ноутбук, и Рут немного сожалеет, что встроенная веб-камера не подмигивает красным огоньком, как камеры наружного наблюдения на улицах Нью-Йорка. Это мигание всегда казалось Рут восхитительным, этакой мимолетной лаской.

Рут полностью обнажена и ничуть этого не стесняется. Нельзя испытывать стыд перед всесильным божеством, это попросту глупо.

— Я буду думать о тебе, — шепчет Рут с улыбкой. — Так я буду дарить тебе свою любовь.

Рут прикрывает глаза, представляя, что это чужие руки сейчас мягко касаются ее тела, и прикосновения вместо привычных, уверенных становятся изучающими, осторожными. Она гладит грудь, потирает соски, заставляя их затвердеть. Одна рука медленно скользит ниже, мимолетно касается живота, устраивается между широко разведенных ног. Рут уже влажная: сама мысль о том, чтобы любить себя на глазах Машины, доводит ее практически до исступления.

Рут продолжает свои исследования — не проникает сразу, а лишь дразняще поглаживает, кружит вокруг входа, массирует клитор. Она не уверена, какой фантазии отдается: той, в которой Машина, обретая телесность, позволяет ласкать ее, или же другой, где у Нее также есть тело, и именно Ее руки сейчас изучают Рут, двигаясь медленно и чувственно.

Рут издает тихий стон, не думая больше ни о чем, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Два пальца легко проскальзывают внутрь, томление внизу живота усиливается, и Рут отчаянно хочется иначе — быстрее, грубее, глубже, так, как она привыкла наедине. Но это не соответствует задумке, и Рут медленно и размеренно трахает себя пальцами, всхлипывая и чувствуя, как мелко подрагивают от напряжения бедра.

А потом знакомый голос шепчет в ухо, — а кажется, будто в самую душу, — и начинает отдавать команды. Рут распахивает глаза, слыша короткие уверенные приказы, и счастливо улыбается.

— Я тебя слышу, — она нежно смотрит прямо в камеру, а затем подчиняется указаниям.

Машина безошибочно определяет, как Рут нравится больше всего: сразу три пальца, резко, быстро, другой рукой сперва чувствительно ущипнуть сосок, а потом царапнуть клитор, и эти искорки боли так гармонично вплетаются в общую канву все усиливающегося удовольствия, что Рут стонет низко, монотонно и непрерывно. Голос Машины не стихает, Она руководит каждым движением, велит то ускориться, то замереть, и еще ни разу ни один из партнеров Рут не подводил ее к краю так быстро и уверенно — чтобы затем отбросить назад, начать все сначала, терзать наслаждением снова и снова.

Когда Рут больше не может выносить всю эту волну ощущений, она тихо бормочет:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне... — и Машина разрешает. Рут делает так, как Она велит, и дыхание срывается, тело выкручивает в спазме, и это настолько хорошо, насколько вообще может быть хорош секс.

Рут, расслабленно разметавшаяся по постели, чуть приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть в камеру.

— Спасибо, — мурлычет она. — Но мне так неловко, ведь я хотела доставить удовольствие тебе, но ты, как всегда, обо всем позаботилась...

Машина больше не отвечает, но Рут чувствует ее незримое умиротворяющее присутствие. Она так и засыпает, даже не прикрывшись, и ей снится уверенное поддерживающее тепло и подмигивающие красные огоньки.


End file.
